


Disobedient Avocado

by shippingisprobsmyjob007



Category: GOT7
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingisprobsmyjob007/pseuds/shippingisprobsmyjob007
Summary: What is Bambam without memes? What is Yugbam if not a couple of dorks in love?Based on a “NCT members as Sexts” post on Tumblr by sugassweg.And thank you, Gary on Tinder, for being a weirdo. Hope you’ve found the girl of your dreams to call your disobedient avocado!





	Disobedient Avocado

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my story! If you enjoy this story and want to keep up to date with all of my story ideas and new chapters for multi chapter stories, follow me on my twitter @sipmj_007 !!

 

Bambam is knowledgeable in memes. This was a given fact, and most fans didn’t know the lengths Bambam would go to find entertainment on the Internet. His fans didn’t know he had a Reddit and a Tumblr. So when one day he finds himself looking at a post on Tumblr with various members of another group as “sexts” he just checks them out. Most of them seemed normal, regular sexts people would send to each other. Except for one...

 

It was a screenshot from one of those apps people use to find dates. It showed a man named Gary, trying to flirt with a girl in a peculiar way. The message read, “I would love to douse you in green paint and spank you like the disobedient avocado that you are”.

 

Bambam felt his insides wanting to come out as he laughed out loud. He had turned off his phone and threw it to the side, barely able to breathe. His cats looked at him as if he had grown a third head, but he just laughed. He cried and gasped for air, and when he finally calmed down, he decided to test something.

 

The next day, during practice, his boyfriend had been an absolute tease. Whenever Yugyeom wanted his boyfriend’s touch he’d become a whiny giant, and he’d try his best to dance and just move with a sinful energy that made Bambam swoon. But that day, Bambam’s urges were overshadowed by the immense need to be a clown. So at some point, when everyone is gone for break, Yugyeom walks to him and starts touching his face, and then his chest, and his arms, and is needy and wanting his boyfriend and is being... rather vocal about the things he wants his boyfriend to do to him right then and there.

 

“Yugyeom, you know the rules, not in the practice room,” Bambam said, hoping the conversation would lead to an inminent laughing fit.

 

“But Bam,” Yugyeom whined against Bambam’s neck, placing his arms on Bambam’s shoulders, his breath becoming ragged, “I need you right now.”

 

“Geez, Yugyeom, you are such a disobedient avocado!” Bambam exclaimed thought by the time he said disobedient he was already giggling. Yugyeom took a step back and looked as his boyfriend had to kneel. Yugyeom forgot any urge his body was having for his boyfriend’s touch and was, instead, confused. Just utterly confused. First of all, was Bambam okay? He’d never say no to any of Yugyeom’s advances. But if something had been wrong, Bambam wouldn’t be literally on the floor laughing until he was out of breath with tears falling down his cheeks.

 

“Did... did you just call me a disobedient avocado?” Yugyeom asked softly, feeling his cheeks rising a little as a soft giggle escaped his own lips. Bambam managed to nod during his soundless laughing. Yugyeom began to laugh hysterically, still confused, but finding it hilarious nonentheless. When they both finally managed to settle down, Bambam explained and showed Yugyeom the screenshot. With the context, Yugyeom found it even funnier.

 

That evening, everyone decided to meet up at the dorms to have dinner. They wanted to spend some time together, before going off to continue with their tour. There were some nice talks about how they had been slowly but surely achieving their goals as a group and individually. The conversation landed on the topic of Bambam and Yugyeom and how they had been dealing with their relationship as of late.

 

“I feel like not much changed?” Bambam explained. “We were already boyfriends without the title, the kissing, and the sex.”

 

“Okay that was a lot of information,” Mark commented.

 

“Okay but they’re not that silent about it either?” Jackson said and everyone just agreed.

 

“You guys just seem much happier now that you have established your relationship... even if Bambam loves his cats more than he loves you,” Jinyoung said and Bambam mocked him.

 

“Shut up,” he said and Jinyoung just flipped him off. Yugyeom smiled and kept eating.

 

“No, you shut up!” Jinyoung replied and Bambam laughed.

 

“Never!”

 

“God, how can you never do what anyone tells you to do?” Jinyoung complained.

 

“You are such a disobedient avocado, love,” Yugyeom said. Everyone just kept silence. They looked at the couple who were just looking at each other, the biggest smiles on their faces as they tried not to laugh.

 

“Oh hell no,” Jinyoung screamed, standing up and running to Yugyeom who just ran away towards the hallway that led to the bedrooms, “not in my good, Christian household you heathen!”

 

Yugyeom half screamed and half laughed as he ran away from Jinyoung. Jaebum and Mark laughed loudly while Jackson just looked around with his dramatic fake panic face, trying his best not to laugh too. The pair ran back and Yugyeom just ran towards the living room where he pleaded Jinyoung to leave him alone. Jinyoung jumped on Yugyeom as he slapped Yugyeom’s ass. Yugyeom screamed, and tried to get Jinyoung off of him.

 

“Aren’t you gonna help your boyfriend?” Jackson asked Bambam who just kept eating, as if he were unaware of the scene unfolding just right behind him. Jaebum and Mark were crying and Youngjae just took his phone out and was recording the whole thing.

 

“He’ll be fine,” Bambam said quietly as he cut his steak and took a bite. Yugyeom shrieked and laughed loudly as Jinyoung bit his arm.

 

“Bambam, you’ll be a widow before you even get to marry him, help him!” Jackson exclaimed as Jinyoung and Yugyeom wrestled.

 

“He’ll be fine!” Bambam laughed and Jackson couldn’t help but start laughing too. Jinyoung softly slapped Yugyeom’s face and went back to the dining table while Yugyeom giggled on the couch. Bambam walked over to Yugyeom and just laid on top of him. He nuzzled Yugyeom’s neck and gave him a soft peck before going.

 

“Is my disobedient avocado alright?”


End file.
